Movie Night
by Anne Shirley Cullen
Summary: Its Renesmee and Emmett watching Daybreakers. Eventually the rest of the family will join in. The last and final chapter is up. Please! read & review. ASC.
1. Chapter 1: Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers. Those belong to their creatures. I would like to thank them. Also, for give me of my grammar. Please feel free to correct me. I am doing this one without the help of my beta reader Peroxide.**

Movie Night

**Renesmee Point of View**

I just couldn't believe that I was going to say this, yet before I knew it I heard the most gruesome words coming out of my mouth. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do, today."

"Oh, Come on. Nessie, there's got to be something you can do." This coming from my Uncle Emmett, who's usually the first one in our family to say that he's bored. Then come up with some brilliant (NOT!) plan to pick on the Voulturi or better yet Jacob and the pack. He thinks its fun to antagonize the wolves and test the truce, especially with Paul. "What do you say we go rent that new vampire movie? What's it called?"

"Do you mean Daybreakers?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah that's it! Let's go and get it. I have been meaning to get a copy of it to add to my DVD collection." Just what you would expect from my Uncle Emmett having a movie collection of every vampire movie ever made and that includes any television series.

"Uncle Emmett, did you forget something?" I asked jokingly.

"Uh, No." Uncle Emmett replied while I just stared at him. "What?"

"Have you not noticed, that it's an extremely bright, sunny, and the exceptionally rare cloudless day in Forks." I continued using the same sarcastic response he has to every thing. "How do you suggest we get into the store after we arrive there to buy the stupid movie? It's not like we can walk about using an umbrella to shade ourselves from the sun. People look at us has we have lost our minds. No one walks around causally carrying parasols anymore. This is the 21st century, not 1918 for crying out loud."

Sometimes, I wonder how many times Uncle Emmett was dropped on his head when he was a baby. Or, how many times did a baseball hit him in the head when he was a human. For a vampire he can be a complete idiot. To me, I feel that it's this trait that makes you love him once you do get to know him. Aunt Rosalie says that it's his curly hair and dimples that she fell for, but I truly believe it's his child like personality that she really caught her attention.

"Yeah, I guess that can be a hinder. But, we can fix that." Uncle Emmett said as He ran up stairs to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room. I heard him rummage through their closet, the next thing I knew he came down with a sheer multi-colored long sleeve blouse, and wide brimmed what straw hat. " Here Nessie, put this on. That should cover you enough, so that you're not glittering too much. We'll take Rose's convertible with the hood and windows up, since the windows on that is tinted. I'll give you the cash and you can run into the store to buy the movie."

"Sure, let's go." I said put everything on, then left a note telling dad that I went to the local 'Best Buy' to pick up some games for my PSP and the new movie that I was wanting. Soon we were headed out the door in Aunt Rosalie's convertible.


	2. Chapter 2:Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers. Those belong to their creators; I would like to thank them. Also, for give me of my grammar. Please feel free to correct me. I am doing this one without the help of my beta reader Peroxide.**

Mission Impossible

I filled Seth in with all the details and how Uncle Emmett wanted to buy Daybreakers. I told Seth that He had to be the responsible adult, since he looked over 18 and was in fact 22 years old. Letting him know that because it was so sunny that Uncle Emmett could not step out of the car to buy the movie himself. It took less than an hour to get to Tacoma the way Uncle Emmett was driving. I was making sure I kept myself busy reading a book, I knew if dad ever found out about this, I would never be allowed to ride in a car with Uncle Emmett again. While, Seth was singing along to the radio to keep from thinking of the mission.

"Oaky-doaky, Here we are Best Buy. Now remember Nessie in and out, no idea ling." Uncle Emmett reminded me.

"I know. I know. Don't want Aunt Alice to find out and in turn unconsciously inform my dad, do we? Come on, Seth."

"I don't know why I always get dragged into your Uncle and your schemes. Why do I look like to you? A Labrador Retriever?"

In response Uncle Emmett snorted, and said, "It takes one to know one."

"Come on Nessie. Let's go, I can't take this stench any more."

"Whatever, Mongrel." Replied Uncle Emmett.

Once inside, I went to the games section, while Seth went to the DVD new release section. I look around awhile at the PSP games to see what I truly wanted. I finally decided to pick up the new Lego Harry Potter game. Those are my favorite games and the ones my overprotective father does not mind me playing. When I was done with finding what I wanted, I found Seth who had picked up a copy of Daybreakers. And, headed to the registers to pay for the items like I had thought Seth had no trouble with purchasing the movie. It happened that just like my Jacob, Seth looks older than he actually is. Finally, we headed back to Aunt Rosalie's car where Uncle Emmett sat waiting impatiently.

"For crying out loud, what took you so long?" Uncle Emmett grumbled looking uncharacteristically grumpy. Which in turn made Seth and I laughed. "It's going to be almost midnight when we get back home. I sure as hell not going to take the blame, when your Dad finds out Nessie. I love you, but I enjoy having my head where it is a little more."

"Oh come on, Uncle Emmett I'm not a little girl anymore. I know the movie is not real. I promise I won't get to scared and I'll cover my eyes when it does get a little bit to disturbing for me. OK?" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Fine. I just hope you gain an appetite for human food, because you'll never be let out of the house again. If your dad ever found out." Uncle Emmett finally replied.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy the movie. I won't be able to see it tonight when we get back. I had to trade shift with Leah to come along. I love my sister, but she can be quite the bitch you know." Seth said making us all laugh at how literally true the word was.

Just like Uncle Emmett said it was past midnight when we arrived home. I wanted to start the movie, but it happened that the rest of the family had just got home as well. I guess we would just have to wait until tomorrow. I did my rounds and said goodnight to everyone, giving Mom and Dad extra kisses and hugs to boot.

"So, you'll let me know when the cost is clear to watch the movie. Right, Uncle Emmett?" I asked him using my gift while giving him a hug. He nodded in response ever so subtly that only I noticed. It's quite an achievement in a house full of vampires.


	3. Chapter 3:Edward Dalton or Edward Cullen

_**A.N. Well I'm posting even though I'm think this is not where I wanted to end. I am having trouble in visioning what would be the fade out in a movie or commerial break on a TV show. Let me know what you think or where you think it should really end ; and where the new chapter begins.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers. I want to thank their brilliant creators for giving them to the world. I am doing this without my Beta Reader Peroxide; so forgive my grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct them. Post the corrections in the review or email me. I catch my spelling errors and fix them right away. Just my grammar needs help. Love you; always for leaving me reviews.**

Edward Dalton or Edward Cullen

You be the Judge!

The next day I woke up with a fright, Uncle Emmett was just standing there in front of me. Looking as if he wanted to suck my blood, which I'm sure he might really have wanted too. I am still half human after all. "Jesus Christ! Uncle Emmett, did you have to wake me up like that?" I gripped, "You, almost gave me a heart attack."

"Whatever! What's the worst that could really happen to you? Have you forgot that your half vampire still?" Uncle Emmett asked while laughing at my expense, "Anyhow, Are you still up to watching the movie? You told me last night to let you know when the coast was clear. Everyone's gone hunting for the day. I went last night. By the way I hope you're happy, because I had to say no to your Aunt Rosalie, this morning. And you know how hard that is for me."

"Well, I don't know what the worst could be. No, I haven't forgot that I'm still half vampire. And yes, I'm still up for watching the movie. No, I'm not. Especially if that means Aunt Rosie will be mad at me when she comes home." I stammered off in one breath, "But honestly Uncle Emmett, do have something against me? I thought you love me and that I'm your favorite niece."

"Nah! It's just I get a kick out of your reactions; you blush just how your mom used to when human. Yet, unlike her, Nessie you literally jump out of your sit when you're scared. I just can't help find it funny." He said walking out my room heading downstairs to start the movie.

Slowly, I got out of my bed grumbling about why of all the beings in the world; I had to get the most mind-boggling, crazy vampire for an Uncle. He can be even more annoying than my sweet, lovable Aunt Alice sometimes. I was just glad my dad was gone for the day, so I would not have to hear the lecture about how I should respect my elders. All right, I have to admit technically they are. It's just very hard to believe when I look the same age as my parents, aunts, and uncles; or slightly younger in the case of my so-called paternal grandparents. I finally got dress and meet my uncle downstairs, who had made me popcorn I could tell. I got a whiff of something else; it smelt like grizzly bear blood. It can't be, and if it was how did Uncle Emmett not drink it all on the way back. Grizzly bears blood being his favorite after all. I noticed that it was halfway though the credits went I entered the family room. As I was sitting down I noticed a Tupperware sippy cup sitting on the coffee table next to the popcorn.

"Thank you, Uncle Emmett. How did you ever manage to bring back some of the grizzly bear blood for me? I know it's your favorite." I asked. I hunted with my Jacob and parents sometimes. However, I didn't like seeing the poor animals faces while doing so. It always made me feeling so guilty; I made the mistake once to go hunting with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Can you guess what happened? Exactly, we wound up not catching any prey. _Poor Uncle Jasper, he was all emotionally screwed the rest of the day. He ended up having to visit our cousins in Alaska to get emotionally stable again. It was then, Grandfather Carlisle, came up with the idea of collecting the blood for me. As if some human donated it._ _That night Granddaddy gave lessons on how to collect the animals' blood including me. His reason was that one-day I would be married to Jacob and be part of the wolf pack; and by doing so I could just take a pint or two depending on the animal not killing them. _Of course the animal had to be sedated first._ In turn making the pack more comfortable of having me around. I wondered about why I wasn't as comfortable as the rest of my family about the hunting. Before going to bed I managed to ask my dad through my thoughts. He answer was something obvious. The reason was that I was given blood in a bottle as a baby. _It made sense, when you thought it through.

"Oh, com'on. Didn't you just yelled at me about loving you and being my favorite niece, a minute ago? You should know I would do anything for you. Even rob a bank, if you asked me to. As if we needed to with your Aunt Alice around. If it means not sucking the big, bad, papa, grizzly bear dry then that's what I'll have to do to bring back some blood for you. I love you, Nessie; you're my favorite niece. And, the only one I have." Uncle Emmett said sarcastically, "Now shut up, the movie's about to start." with a kiss on my forehead.

Daybreakers started with a twist, it showed a teenage girl writing a suicide note. The girl walks outside and waits for the sun to rise. The camera cuts to the note, which reads never change, never grow up, and ends with the usual can't go on. The camera flashes back to the girl who starts to scream, covering her face with her hand as the sun starts to burns her. Then shows her dusting away just like in the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

You hear her screaming until she is totally dusted. In which, I hear my Uncle Emmett start to chuckle at the idiocy of the plot. Without needing my dad's gift I can tell the reasons my uncle is finding the start so funny. The major reason is that true vampires don't burn in the sun. Real vampires sparkle like a flawless 10 caret diamond bought at Tiffany's. The second reason the writers couldn't come up with something new. Ok, I must admit they had the teen aged girl covered in fiery flames while she was dusting away. Other than that, there was nothing original to the opening plot.

The piece de resistance was that the girl is sitting in her front yard facing east, supposedly set somewhere in Kansas. One can only assume. The credits finally come up. The camera scrolls across as it does, in Gone with the Wind, but shows the land being deserted on the surface as in Mad Max. It finally ends up in the subway of what the viewer naturally assumes is New York City. Again the movies takes a turn, it shows a homeless man standing in front a store window watching the nightly news. He turns around and you see a sign that reads starving need blood hanging around his neck. The homeless man turns out to be a vampire; he shows his fangs at a rich couple that is ignoring the him. A few second latter, you're introduced to the lead character. I was now giggling myself, because it shows just the clothes of the lead; reminding me of the invisible man. I was starting to see why my Uncle Emmett enjoyed these movies. They made our life seemed like a joke. Which is the motto that Uncle Emmett lives by.

The next shot shows the lead character being scanned by a security system. When it's done, the computer screen reads and a computerized voice says, ("Chief hematologist Edward Dalton approved."). I started laughing out loud, which got my Uncle Emmett to turn around asking me "What's so funny Nessie?" while looking at me, as I was crazy.

"Oh really! I thought Aunt Rosalie was the only true dumb blond in the family." I remarked. "Uncle Emmett, look at the guys name." I paused the movie and rewind it so he could see the name again.

"I still don't get it."

"He's name is Edward Dalton right?"

"Yes."

"Now, what's dads name?" I continued on.

"Edward Anthony Mason." Uncle Emmett replied.

"No, not his real name." I said in exasperation, "The name he goes by for the sake of appearance."

"Oh!" I could see the light bulb coming on inside Uncle Emmett's head as it finally clicked in.

"Yep. Edward Cullen. The last name is just slightly different. Dad's last name is Cullen. C-U-LL-E-N," spelling it out I continued, "The character last name is Dalton. D-A-L-T-O-N."

"I get it now. And, I thought you love your Aunt Rosalie. I dare you to tell her what you told me." Uncle Emmett said ruffling my hair.

I started up the movie and we find out the character has a little more in common with my dad. He regrets being a vampire. That Edward shows it a little in the conference meeting, saying that if they're not careful the whole human population will be wiped out. Of course, my uncle laughed Ethan Hawkes' brooding face. It was my turn to look at Uncle Emmett as if he was crazy. Not really that far to fetch is it?

"What now? Can a person watch a movie in peace?" He sulkingly asked me.

"I just don't get you. How could you miss the obvious Uncle Emmett? Yet, you pick up on the brooding face?" I asked pondering in return.

"Well, I wished right now I had your gift Nessie. It would be so useful to show you how your Dad was, before he met your mother." Uncle Emmett sighed and the put the movie on pause, continuing on "You know most of our stories right?" I nodded to let him know to continue. "Well, your dad always thought of us as soulless monster with the exception of Carlisle. Your dad always had that exact same face as Ethan Hawkes has. He still thought no one should choose such a life. Yet your mom Bella always thought differently and insisted that you dad had a soul. He kept that brooding face, became worse on the day of your mom 18th birthday when your Uncle Jasper slipped up."

"Yes. I kind of know all of that but Dad isn't so broody anymore. I don't see why you're laughing."

"Yeah, I guess it would be more of an inside joke. You'll understand it better next time we watch it with Uncle Jasper."

I just turned to Uncle Emmett and shrugged my shoulders, simply said "okay".


	4. Chapter 4: This Can't be Happening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the movie Daybreakers. I want to thank the creators for creating them.**

**This Can't Be Happening**

I should have know that my adorable, yet sometimes annoying, Aunt Alice would show up as soon as Uncle Emmett mentioned Uncle Jasper's name; towing along Uncle Jasper. Poor Uncle Jasper, who for being an empath, always seemed to be lost when it came to Alice and her visions. At least the ones that weren't bad and scary.

"I guess we won't have to wait until next time. Look who just showed up." I said while pointing to the kitchen. "Hi Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice. Did you have a good hunt?"

"Yes, pumpkin pie" Uncle Jasper said with his hidden southern accent he knows I love. "I love you, but I must say I don't miss having you around while hunting."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You do know that, right?" I replied using my exaggerated southern accent I pick from him every time. "I done it again, didn't I?" As a response, Uncle Jasper just sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "OK. Do you really want me to say it?"

"No, don't! If a person could become a millionaire by saying clichés, you'd be the first in history to do so." Uncle Jasper said laughing. "Now, I think we should start up the movie again before Uncle Emmett throws a childish temper tantrum."

"I do not throw fits like a child." Uncle Emmett retorted to Uncle Jasper. Which just made us all laugh; including Uncle Emmett when he realized that he just did so.

I started up the movie again and continued to watch it. Eventually, Aunt Alice lost interest and went to the computer to look at this season's runway fashion shows by all the up and coming designers. I on the other hand, got suck back in when I heard Sam Neil's character tell E.D. "You pity the humans". This time, Uncle Jasper was the one who started to laugh hysterically. Of course, this made Uncle Emmett and I to laugh uncontrollably for no apparent reason. I could only guess as to why again, although I had a really good theory to it. One being Uncle Jasper's empathic ability. He would really know how my dad must have felt all those years before mom came into the picture.

"Let me guess," I was finally able to speak, having gotten myself under control. "Dad really, did pity the human's, didn't he?" Uncle Jasper just nodded his head as an answer, since he was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Quick, Uncle Emmett, think of something really sad and feel it. I always wanted to see if we could stop Uncle Jasper from laughing, as they stop Mary's Uncle Albert in Mary Poppins." This would be the only time where we could accomplish it. I have always wanted to do so, several times before; however my dad would nip it in the bud before it could pass through my lips. And, for some reason it would be Grandfather Carlisle that would tell me not to and leave it. As, if he were the mind reader instead of my dad. I guess it had to do with how well they understood each other's thought process. Having been together for 114 years approximately. We were able to do so, by making Uncle Jasper sad. Just like in Mary Poppins, Uncle Emmett and I started to cry. I even heard Aunt Alice in the other room dry sobbing along with both my uncles.

"Hey it worked!" I exclaimed, "Yippee!" clapping my hands together excitedly.

"Well now, Miss Renesmee." Uncle Jasper started scolding me; you'd think he'd let Uncle Emmett to do it. For I just started laughing again having imagined Ashley Wilkes doing so. Especially with his blond hair, Uncle Jasper does remind me of him. "Now you know. So, don't ever do that again for the rest of eternity. Understood?"

I nodded in response; I could not stop myself from laughing.

"Can we just watch the movie, already?" Uncle Emmett asked sounding like a 12 year old.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**I left a note in the reviews personally for JasperWhitlockHaleFan. I tried to find where to reply to her/him privately however when searching fanfiction said such person was no longer a member. lf you are that person please look at the reviews and send me email through your private email address or chat member id I have yahoo.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to twilight and Daybreakers. Those belong to their creators respectively.**

**Renesmée Point of View**

What Now?

I started up the movie once again. Watching the scene where Edward Dalton and his colleague administer the synthetic blood. I was startled by the sound of the vampire guinea pig throwing up.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get scared." Uncle Emmett said laughing at my reaction.

"Well, I didn't expect that. Now I know what to expect." I then turned to Uncle Jasper, "Do me a favor please?"

"Yes, sugar pie. What is it?"

"Can you please relax me a little bit?"

"Well, I don't know. I kind of am enjoying your reaction." Uncle Jasper smirked.

"Please, with an ice cream sundae covered in blood."

"Well, what do you think Emmett? Should I?"

"Yes." we all jumped having heard my dad's reply as he entered the family room where we all sat watching the movie. "Anyway, didn't I tell both of you not to let Nessie watch those horror films?" Dad yelled sternly at both my uncles.

"Whatever! I specifically heard Jasper ask; what do you think Emmett? Is your name Emmett? " Uncle Emmett asked sarcastically.

"That's not the point, Emmett. I'm her father, and I don't want her watching those. It's bad enough you let her watch those Simon Peg movies and reruns of Buffy and Angel. However, it's a whole other story with this." Dad said pointing to the movie that was still playing.

"Where's mom?" I tried asking Dad changing the subject.

"Renesmee, don't interrupt while I'm talking to your uncles." He said disregarding my distraction. "Well, Emmett?"

"Oh, come on! Edward, it's 10 in the morning and we're watching it in broad daylight. What more do you want?" Uncle Emmett asked using a sarcastic tone to lighten the mood.

"How about her not watching them at all?" Dad said quietly having ignored Uncle Emmett's tone. Poor Uncle Jasper tried not to use his gifts to deflect the tension. It winds up making dad angrier. I bet that's where I get it.

"Dad, haven't you noticed. I'm not a little girl anymore." I commented.

"Yes. But technically you still are a little girl."

"But, Dad." I whined.

"You just proved my point. Nessie."

"Dad, it's really funny. Well up to the vomit. I got scared, only because of the stupid sound. You know, I am more scared of the sounds than the actual images. Please, let me finish watching the movie."

"Nessie. I…" He started to say, but stopped when I pulled the Oliver Twist face (when asking for more porridge). "Oh, alright. But, I'll join you too."

"Yeah." I said clapping my hands. In which, my Uncles started laughing at me. Yet, at the same time Uncle Jasper was shaking his head at the memory trying not to think about it.

"What now?" my Dad asked out of frustration, "Do I even want to know?"

"No!" My uncles and I yelled in unison.

"Fine," my dad mumble under his breath, "Now what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing really exciting." letting my uncles know through my gift, not to mention the main character just yet. They both nodded just ever so slightly to letting me know, they understood.

Uncle Emmett rewound the movie to the point, where the guy thew up. This time, I didn't get as startled as before. The guy start to convulse, and he managed to stop before his head exploded, splattering vampire blood everywhere. I jumped at it a little, although this time I wasn't quite as sure if it was the image, the noise, or a combination of both. Of course, my uncle's started laughing at that. While, I'm sure, my Uncle Emmett was laughing more at my reaction, then the movie. Finally, Dad was laughing because of how stupid it was.

I'm quite sure Uncle Jasper was helping me out by making me feel that it was just as funny as what my Dad and Uncle Emmett felt about it.

"There's our Eddie, that we all know and love." Uncle Emmett, pointed to Ethan Hawkes, who now look doublely distraught at having another so-called patient die.

"Uncle Emmett, you promised." I whined.

"Sorry Nessie. I just couldn't let that one go. It was to good to pass up. Anyways, you're the one that pointed out the coincidence first."

"Okay, now I just have to know." my dad said, having his curiosity perked by Uncle Emmett's statement. "What's this coincidence? And, why am I mentioned? Finally, I do not look like that."

"Well, now you'd done it." I said looking at Uncle Emmett, giving him the evil eye.

"Ooh! Spooky! Now, I'm really scared." Uncle Emmett said mocking me.

"Well, Edward." Uncle Jasper said using he southern accent that I love, "Miss Renesmeé here, noticed that the main character's name is really close to yours."

"And, what might his name be?" my Dad asked using his turn of the century 1918 formal way of speaking.

"You might, but it does not mean, we are going to tell you." I said, while Uncle Jasper started laughing at how I had picked up on Dad's formal way of speaking. I looked at him and asked, "I did it, again didn't I? And, why is it I have the most difficult time doing Granddaddy's British Accent?"

"I don't know. I have been trying to figure that one out myself. Nessie." Uncle Jasper said chuckling.

"So, is anyone going to tell Eddie Boy, here before he explodes." Uncle Emmett asked. "Or, shall I tell him myself?"

Uncle Jasper and I looked to each other first, and then said together "You." Pointing to Uncle Emmett in the process, knowing full well that Dad never got as angry with his jokester of a brother.

"His name is Edward Dalton." Uncle Emmett said, "And, yours is Edward Cullen." Acting, as if my dad, was just as naïve as him. Dad just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing that this conversation never happened.

"Okay, can we continue on with the movie?" I asked, when I thought it would be safe. I started the movie up once again. It starts when Ethan's Edward leaves the office, and is on his way home. He is distracted; noticing that he showed signs of the illness that are affecting the vampires. Ethan nearly avoids a collision with a car full of humans. The humans get out of the car and are somehow able to tell what Edward Dalton is. The leader of the group happens to be a female human. She shoots a warning wooden spike into his arm. After a minute of confrontations, you hear the police sirens. Edward tells them that he'll help them. Motioning to the group of humans to come with him.

"Yeah, you better do as he says Bella." my Uncle Emmett yelled at the TV screen.

"Um, Uncle Emmett." I said dumbfounded. "Why did you call that girl by mom's name?"

"Wow! I am still the Master, and you are still the learner." Uncle Emmett said paraphrasing Darth Vader's line in (Star Wars: A New Hope). "Well, Nessie usually the first girl you see in a movie; no matter what the genre is, the female will most likely be the romantic interest of the male lead. And, since we already establish the male lead to be your dad. It only makes sense that the female lead is Bella."

This received a chuckle from Uncle Jasper and I. Uncle Jasper having felt how Uncle Emmett found it funny. I, on the other hand, realized that in Uncle Emmett's twisted way of thinking he was right. While, Dad growled sounding as if he was an angry bear. As I started the movie, the girl did as she was told, letting the group to go ahead to Edward's car. I realized; Uncle Emmett was right, the girl was totally my mom by having to have a vampire save her.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry it's rather short. I felt this was a good place to stop. However at this rate it is going to be a very long story. Can anyone give me a suggestion on how to really in corporate the movie Daybreakers? From the Point of View of the Cullen(s) watching it. I would really appreciate the help.**


	6. Chapter 6: Helping the Humans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers they belong to their genius creators. From now on I'm going to call Edward Dalton: Eddy. So, I can differentiate the two Edwards. Also, not that I will be coping dialog from the movie Daybreakers by Michael & Peter Spierig.**

**_A.N. It's be a while since I updated. Plus I don't want you feel; I have forgotten my fans. So, I am putting this up though it's not fully complete._**

Helping the Humans

The cops pull up and ask Edward Dalton "Did you see where they went?" Edward points to a dirt track facing the opposite way and replied "That Way."

"I bet you a thousand dollar that the cops are going to believe Eddy there." Uncle Emmett said to Uncle Jasper.

"Like I'd fall for that one. Of course, the cops going to believe Eddy. I'd might not have Alice's gift, but even I can predict that." Uncle Jasper replied. Sure, enough the cops believed Eddy and headed the way he pointed out. As soon as the coast is clear the humans exit Eddy's car. The leader tells him thank you. He asks if she's okay. In which, she replies "Yeah", then tells him "see you around". Eddy then says, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Yeah, that's because you'll be asleep Bella when Eddy sneaks in your window at night." Uncle Emmett shouted to the TV screen.

"Okay, now I'm lost. What are you talking about? Emmett." In which, I earned a glare from my dad, not liking the way I was being informal with my uncle.

"Just ignore your Uncle Emmett. We all do." Aunt Alice said from the other room. "I sometimes wonder, how many times he must've fell on his head when he was human." I noticed my Dad turned to where Aunt Alice was and mouthed thank you. As we continued watching, a woman's voice announces that there is exactly one hour till the sun rises. Then Eddy enters his living room turn on the morning news. The news anchor announces; it's been ten years since the outbreak, vampiric wildlife wondering out into the sunlight has been the major cause for forest fires though out the nation. The ban of feeding on wildlife has not detoured people from doings so. He then switched the channel; that is having a commercial for a fabricated product called SUBWALK.

"Oops, I guess we're going to have to be more careful." Uncle Emmett exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at that, for the simple reason I was thinking the exact same thing. This caused Uncle Jasper to start chuckling and Dad to laugh because of Jasper while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I might be the mind reader in the family. Yet, I still cannot comprehend why Emmett and you enjoy these kinds of movies, Renesmée." Dad groaned. I placed my hand on his cheek showing him enjoying the movie as much as the rest of us. Which just made Dad moaned "Great!"

"That's it!" Aunt Alice stormed into the family room where we sat watching the movie. "I can't take it anymore. I got to see, what all the hysterics is about?" Instead, of having to rewind the movie to the beginning, I used my gift to show Aunt Alice what she missed. She started to giggle finally understanding what all the fuss was for. Then, I came to the part where I tested out my Mary Poppins' theory on Uncle Jasper. I heard Dad growled at first, the started to laugh at the way Aunt Alice pouted at me for doing so. Who knew that my lovable Aunt could get so angry? For once, making her look like the vampire she truly was.

"Oops, Sorry Auntie Alice. I didn't mean to show you that." I said sheepishly. I turned to my dad to see if I was going to be in as much trouble that I feared. He looked back at me and shook his head no, but mouthing to me that when mom got back we'll talk about it.

When I turned back to the movie; Eddy was misting his orchids with water. Then next thing you hear is a woman's voice saying ['security alert. Back door's ajar.'] A guy (who looks like a college student) walks in and says "Hey, ED." Eddy tells the guy "I hardly recognized you." After, this there is a little bit more conversation. Finally, we find out that they're related. When, the college guy say's "Some birthday party, Bro." Eddy then say's that "Yeah, well I turned 35 ten times. Birthdays are pointless.

"Ha! Eddy sound like our Bella, not Edward." Uncle Emmett joked.

Then the brother goes to the fridge, fills the tumbler with ice. Eddy opens the bottle noticing it's human blood. His brother mentions that even the animal ones is getting harder to find. Eddy refuses: mentioning that he doesn't touch human blood. The two finally argue over the point of the blood. I lost interest, my gaze wondered over to Uncle Emmett sucking and licking his pointer finger like it was a lollipop. Aunt Alice having for scene what Uncle Emmett was about to do nudged Uncle Jasper in the ribs. At that moment Uncle Emmett stuck his wet finger into Jasper ear wiggling it around.

Uncle Jasper turned toward Uncle Emmett glared at him; calmly yelled, "Don't do that!"

"Do, what? I didn't do anything." Uncle Emmett replied in the most innocent voice he could manage.

At this point, Dad and I started to giggle. Aunt Alice was having a hard time trying to stifle her giggles. I noticed that she had her glazed over look to her eyes. In which, Dad started to giggle a little harder having read Aunt Alice thoughts. Uncle Jasper turned staring at my Dad: having silently asking him (I can only guess) what's so funny? This gave Aunt Alice the chance to give Uncle Jasper another wet Willie.

Of course, Uncle Jasper assumed Uncle Emmett did it. Turned to Uncle Emmett and said, "I told you not to do that."

"Do what?" This time Uncle Emmett really was innocent and didn't have to fake it.

We continued to watch the movie; Uncle Jasper started to slouch back into the couch where he was sitting. Uncle Emmett began to inch closer to Jasper intending to give him one more, wet Willie. As Uncle Emmett started to poke his venom cover finger into Uncle Jasper's ear. Uncle Jasper suddenly snatched hold of Uncle Emmett's wrist and started twisting it.

Uncle Jasper, in his most calm commanding voice said, "Emmett, this is the last time, I am going to tell you. So listen carefully. Okay?" Uncle Emmett nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to let go. If you wish to keep your hand, you will stop poking your wet venom cover finger in my ear. Understood?"

Uncle Emmett gulped, stiffened, saluted, and finished it with a "Yes Sir!" I started to laugh out loud, having just envisioned the whole dining room scene in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. Of course, Uncle Jasper was the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Uncle Emmett was Jar-Jar Binks. In which, my Dad, Aunt Alice and somewhat reluctantly Uncle Jasper all gawked at me. As if I have lost my mind. Slowly, but surely Uncle Emmett started chuckling in his Santa Clause like manner. He finally realized what the whole situation must have looked liked to me. Of course, He would be the one to know why I was laughing the way I was. It was he; who introduce me to the whole Star Wars saga in the first place. The movie was still playing when the first of the pack arrived.

"Oh Man! Hey, you started with out me!" Seth complained. "Nessie, I thought Emmett and you were going to wait for me."

"Sorry, Seth can't help it if you mutts have to sleep more than 8 hours." I retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever, Nessie! You'll just jealous."

"Yeah, sure. In your dreams."

"So, What'd I miss?" Seth asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that we established that the two lead characters are our Edward and Bella." Uncle Emmett putting his two cents in.

"No, really what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, like Uncle Emmett just said. I'll show you, if you don't believe me." I replied.

"Gnaw, no need. I believe you the first ten minutes of these flick are always so boring."

As we continued to watch the movie, Jacob and Paul came in bickering like two children. It then turned in to a wrestling match between them. They kept on at it, winding up in front of the 62" HD Flat Screen Television.

"Come on Jacob, get out of the way we're watching a movie here." Seth complained.

"You heard the Kid." Uncle Emmett remarked. "Watch it dog. Would you? You're going to wind up killing the TV instead of Paul."

"Whatever, leach." Jacob yelled back to Uncle Emmett over Paul growling sounding just like an angry dog.

"Hey Jasper, how much you want to bet that Paul can take out Jacob?"

"Hmm, well I don't know I would have to say that Jacob could take out Paul. So, considering that I would say ten thousand dollars in favor of Jacob."

"Fine, ten thousand it is. But my bet's on Paul here."

"You're crazy Emmett. Paul going to lose, for the simple fact he fight like a new born vampire." Uncle Jasper commented, making Seth and I look in his direction.

"I agree with Jasper. My bet is on Jacob. Hey, Ness could you spot me ten G's?" Seth put in.

"Seth, why don't you ask Dad? You know I can't touch a dime in my account." I said.

"Well, Edward?" Seth asked adding to it the saddest puppy dog eyes you could ever imagined.

That's when it happened. Jacob managed to push Paul into our T.V. The last thing we all saw was the mutated ill vampire that looked like a bat. I guess that's where that myth came from.

"Just great!" Uncle Emmett yelled. "Not only did I just loose ten thousand dollars. I'm going to be the one blamed for breaking the television again by Mom, when she gets home. This time it wasn't even my fault. You owe us a television mutt!" Uncle Emmett said pointing his finger at Jacob.

"What makes you think that?" Jacob retaliated weakly knowing full well that this was indeed his fault.


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. I would like to thank Stephanie Meyers for creating them. Some goes to the movie Daybreakers.**

Shopping Again

"What the hell? Happened here?" Grandmother Esme exclaimed as she entered the house. "It looks as if a tornado passed though. Emmett, what have I told you about wrestling in the house?"

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault!" Uncle Emmett responded angrily.

Grandmother Esme took a deep breath, calming herself before she asked, "Whose fault is it then?"

Uncle Emmett gawked at her. I was wondering what my uncle could be thinking. So I turned to Dad, who just shrugged his shoulders. I should have known that he would not reveal what my uncle was thinking. _Really? _I thought. Dad just mouthed to me, 'Really I got nothing.'

It was this time that Uncle Emmett chose to speak. He pointed to Jacob saying, "The dog did it."

Okay, I should have been angry and mad, at Uncle Emmett for calling my Jacob a dog. But, I was laughing uncontrollably. I could not help thinking that Uncle Emmett sounded like the teenager he poses as; when being asked, "Why didn't you turn in your homework?" from a teacher. Of course Uncle Emmett, would go for the cliché "My dog ate my homework!" excuse.

When I finally stopped laughing and was able to breath properly; I turned to Uncle Jasper and said, "I think you might be wrong about me. I think I might be losing my status of being the Queen of Cliché. It looks like Uncle Emmett is catching up to me."

"What?" Grandmother Esme shook her head. "I don't even want to know. Now, Jacob, Is it true what Emmett said?"

I had to stifle a giggle while hiding my face using my hands. The reason was Jacob looked just like a puppy that was being scolded for doing something wrong.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jacob replied to Grandmother Esme.

"Well, thank you for owning up. First, clean up this mess. And, by the way Paul, don't think you're of the hook. You will be helping Jacob clean up this mess. I noticed you snickering. Am I right to believe you were involved in helping to destroy our television?" Grandmother Esme lectured in a single breath. If she had been human, that would have been quite the accomplishment.

All I could think about was, she really hadn't had the opportunity to be the amazing mom in her human life that she was in her afterlife. The way I felt about her, I can only imagine; what her real son would have felt had he lived long enough. Then again I wouldn't have known the love I get from Grandmother if her real son had lived. If he had lived, Grandmother Esme wouldn't have jumped of that cliff. I saw dad staring at me looking sad. _Sorry Dad._ My dad nodded in return accepting my apology. I turned back to what was happening; I noticed Paul had admitted that Jacob and him were wrestling.

I heard Paul say, "I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen. Jacob and I were arguing over what Dorittos taste better; the original nacho flavor or the new ranch flavor. Well, you know what us wolves are like. It wound up turning into a physical wrestling match."

"Yes, Paul. I do know. But, I don't believe it's just a wolf thing. It's just what boys do. That's why I jumped to blaming Emmett. He's always trying to get Jasper and Edward to fight with him. However, I am rather disappointed in you Jacob." Grandmother Esme concluded turning to Jacob. "I would expect you, to be a better example and show more respect to others. You are the alpha after all."

"Yes, Grandmother." Jacob said trying to soften Grandmother Esme's stone cold hart, by using that term of endearment.

"Well I suggest that Paul and you get going before all the stores closes." Grandmother Esme told Jacob. "Alice, could you tell them which television to buy? Also, give Jacob one of the emergency credit cards with his name on it."

"Yes, Esme." My Aunt said while dashing to her room. I was getting bored. I debated if it would be worth it to pester Uncle Emmett. I saw my dad, out of the corner of my eye; shake his head no. I decided instead to retrieve my needlework from my room and work on it until Jacob and Paul got back with a new television. It's very funny to see my family's reaction; they act as if I pulled out a silver cross. I know that I'm half human. However, I am also half vampire it not like a sewing needle will be able to pierce my skin easily. Just before Jacob and Paul walked out the door I heard Grandmother insist, "Oh, and boys, take Jasper as well."


	8. Chapter 8: HiHo, Off to Seattle, We Go

**Author's Note: This is the updated version please leave my any review both positive or negative. I really would enjoy the inputs I receive. I need ideas please leave them in reviews or eMail I _DO_ read them. Finally, I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers they belong to their very imaginative creators. **

* * *

Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho Off to Seattle We Go

The most annoying thing about being imprinted on; is that I hardly have time for myself. After, Grandmother Esme practically ordered Uncle Jasper to take Paul and Jacob to go out, and replace the broken television; Jacob came over to me, kissing me on the lips. Making my dad growl: _stupid, overprotective vampire father._

"Daaad!" I whined.

"Yeah! Get over it, Edward." Jacob followed with, "you should be used to it by now!"

"Well, I'm not." Dad muttered frustratedly; under his breathe. Is it possible for a vampire to forget?

"So, Nessie. Do you want to join me? At least you'll be somewhat free; to do as you please."

"Oh sure, why not? I can still work on the needle point that I'm making for Emily." I noticed that Jacob was starting to shake losing his control. So, I took his hand: squeezing it, and let him know through my thoughts that I loved him. Also, letting him know that my Dad was just being his typical self, and Jacob should just ignore him.

"Ok, Let's get going." Jasper interrupted. "Ness, you might what to grab a jacket. Alice said it, was going to be really cold and raining very hard."

"Sure, Uncle Jasper. I'll be right back." I called back as I ran to my dad's old room. But is mine, now; for whenever I had to spend the night. I went to the closet grab my thick waterproof parka in powder blue. I ran down the stairs, and grab my favorite umbrella heading for the garage to Uncle Emmett's Jeep. It's the only vehicle in the Cullen's massive garage that could sit both Paul and Jacob comfortably. As we walked out to the car, I called "Shot Gun!"

I learned several years back; that it was the best way to prevent Jacob and his gang of wolves from destroying a car over an argument of who gets to sit there. The car that was destroyed was my old VW Golf. _I had just got my driver's license after pleading with my dad it wasn't fair that I was actually in all physical and mental aspect technically a teenager. And, according to the document that Uncle Jasper and my mom drew up I was 16 going on 17, which meant in all pretense and purpose I was able to go for my license. It would seem odd to have your maternal grandfather being a 'Chief of Police'. However, I always have been able to find the silver lining to every downfall. This was it; I made an agreement with my dad. I asked if I could get Grandpa Charlie to agree in letting us, use the forged birth certificate; would he allow me to go for my driver's permit and take the test. Let's just say I can get just as annoying as both my Aunt's combine when I really want something. Uncle Jasper insists that having inherited both Mom's and Dad's stubbornness added to the mix doesn't really help; since I just keep at it until I get my way. Or, until I find a better solution to the problem in order to get my way. In the end I won. I got my license and got my first car a 1989 Nissan Maxima that was built like a tank which cost $3,000, but had cost another $4,000 in up keep; before my Aunt Rosalie and I convinced my mom that the combined total would have made a decent down payment on a new/pre-loved/(used) car. The car I chose met all the specs that we all agree upon. It's a 2005 Volkswagen Golf_*****_; basically my Jacob's vehicle just that it's white with black interior and that it's newer. To my Dad's detriment, which he wished; I had chosen a car like the one he had, when he met my Mom. However, it did meet his one aspect, which was the high safety standard that included both front and side airbags. It met mom's meaning it was below 20,000 dollars. Finally Aunt Alice's and mine; that it was cute, adorable, and small. But, what I liked the most was I could see over the dash, and not look like a little old lady driving it. Mom had wanted to replace it with same one. But, being the baby of the family; I got all that I wanted. Meaning Dad replaced it with a brand new top of the line 2011 VW Golf TDI. It had the black interior, but the exterior was silver with lilac/purple specks. So, that it would change colors depending on the time of day and the way the light would hit it. _***AN (To those who don't know; the Rabbit and Golf is the same car. It just goes by one or the other name depending on the year before 2009. This is when Volkswagen decided to make its mind up. Could you imagine the headache Alice probably had over this? No wonder, why the Cullen's don't drive Volkswagens.)**

"So, where are we off to? To buy the new T.V. Uncle Jasper." I asked hoping to distract him. I could tell that he was getting nervous, because of his empathic power. I was working on my needlepoint; since I knew I would still have several minutes, even at the rate Uncle Jasper was driving. _Honestly, What is with my family and needles? I thought vampires are supposed to have perfect memory._ Of course, Paul and Jacob got into another argument. This time over who was more of the bad ass, Darth Vader or Darth Maul. So, that left me with nothing to do, than to talk with Uncle Jasper and work on my cross-stitching.

"To Seattle, Alice gave a list of the top five TV's. And, it seems that Best Buy has most of them at a reasonable price." Uncle Jasper replied.

"Reasonable by whose standard, are you going by? Mom's or Auntie Alice's?" I asked, when it comes to money my Aunt would argue the point that is does grow on trees. And, who could really argue against her when she can see the outcome. Even, before the brokers have made up their minds on what stocks to buy.

"Edward's." Uncle Jasper simply stated.

"Oh. I guess Mom and Alice got into another argument about the money again?" I questionably replied. By now, you'd think I would know that! Especially, when my dad's name comes up. My Dad usually grants Mom and I whatever our heart's desire. That mean's, if mom thinks we should get something at wholesale and Alice's at retail; then dad's suggest to find out what items on the list is on sale for at least 50% off.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Will yaw stop that? Secondly, I your niece, and it makes me sound old." Of course, my reaction to that had every one in the car laughing. I would be angry, except my Uncle Jasper's gift had me laughing with them. It seemed without knowing it, I had managed to succeed in getting my uncle to forget the petty argument and ignore the fact I was working on my cross-stitch.

An hour or so later, we entered Seattle. I read the directions to Best Buy, out loud for my own security. Uncle Jasper's never seemed to care, if I did so. He knew I did it because it made me feel better. It made me feel more in controlled, and less worried about getting lost. Even, if we been to the place before. This would drive everyone else crazy, except for my dad who knew what I was thinking when doing it. _My Uncle Emmett, was the worst with it; at one point He pulled the car over, and pushed me over to the driver's seat as he got in the passenger seat when I was little. Saying, that since I knew exactly how to get there, "Why don't you just drive?" I was {technically only just turned one. However, physically looked otherwise} only 10 years old at the time. {Well, at least that was what my birth certificate was saying I was. At the timed this happened.} My Dad and Jacob where laughing at me; and I knew why. The reason was I was being exactly like Mom determined to reach the gas pedal, and get us where we needed to go. Of course, it never happened. Since I was a little shorter than Aunt Alice at the time and we were in Uncle Emmett's SE Jeep Wrangler. Eventually, Dad got out and passed my to over to Jacob as he went to sit down in the drivers seat; knowing full well that both Uncle Emmett and I would not give in anytime soon. With Dad driving, we did finally arrived to our destination on time. _I was brought back to really; by Jacob who peck me on the cheek, announcing that we stopped.

I noticed that, we had arrived at Best Buy; walking straight to the media center as we entered. It was easy to find the perfect Television, since Aunt Alice narrowed down the list to the top five top of the line high quality LCD HDTV that the stores had to offer. As I glanced at the list again, I noticed that 3 of the 5 where sold here in Best Buy. Jacob, Paul, and Uncle Jasper debated on which set to purchase for what seemed like hours. In all actuality, it was just a few minutes. They finally decided on the 70" Bravia Blue-Ray HDTV by Sony, which wind up cost around 4,000 dollars after tax.

"Holy Shit! Jacob, that TV almost as expensive, as the total cost of repairs on that Old Rabbit of yours." Paul exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Jacob sighed as he handed the sales person, the Black American Express Card in his name.

"Actually, this is rather decent cost wise. At least, when it comes to Alice's shopping recommendation." Uncle Jasper said, before adding "Paul, Language!"

**

* * *

I can't say it enough please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas how I can speed along the story of them actually watching the movie help me. I will really appreciate it. I am stuck; it is the reason that the past two chapters are fillers. Would consumer reports have a list of the top ten TVs of the largest size available on the market? Anyone reading this please let me know through a review or eMail. I would really like to know  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers, they belongs to the brilliant and imaginative creators. I want to give them my thanks. Please…please… pretty please review. Let me know what you think. Finally, if you have watched Daybreakers and know the story well enough I am looking for a Beta who can help me with incorporating my ideas. I have asked my unofficial beta Peroxide, but right now we are working on our story Adoption together. And, we want to get that finish.**

**SHOUT OUTS to all my loyal readers. I am hoping you really enjoy reading my stories.**

Back to the Movie

"Finally! It's about time!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed, "What took you so long?"

"Well, You know, I couldn't decide where to go. And, when we go there had to find a parking spot. Lastly, the service sucked." I replied back in one breath.

"Renesmee!" Dad exclaimed.

"What?"

"You know, what!"

"Oh, language." I said after, I realized what I said. "Sorry, there's really no other word that really could cover it properly."

"Oh, I think I can think of a few."

"I'm sure you can."

During the time our little rant was taking place; Uncle Jasper with help from Aunt Rosalie replaced the broken television. And, the new one was up on the wall in a matter of seconds connected to the surround sound system and Blue-Ray (DVD) player.

"Thank You!" Seth cheered. "I say we skip ahead to where the plot really gets interesting."

"Why not! We've already wasted half the day with having to replace the television." Replied Uncle Emmett as if it was the worst thing to happen.

"Okay. But, why do you care about the day being wasted? You're not the one who has to sleep." I asked back. "Plus, we bought the movie. Its not like it's going anywhere."

"So. That just means we can go ahead and skip to the best part. Then watch the borrowing stuff afterwards." Uncle Emmett said in all seriousness.

"Yes! Here we go." Paul said, grabbing the remote. At the same time, hits the fast forward button until the little icon read 32x fast. And, all this time the guys were laughing at the overly done gory, bloody gruesomeness of the many scenes in which the vampires are fighting for survival.

The scene that Paul decided to stop and start the movie again was where Audrey confronts Edward at his home. Lets him know that, what if there is something better than finding a substitute for blood. What if there is another way? What if there is a cure? He tells him about the girl who killed herself at the beginning. Says that kids like her, their minds continue to grow but their bodies don't. _So, that's why immortal children are dangerous? I thought to my dad who just nodded in answer._


	10. Chapter 10:FlashBack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers. Also, I am so sorry about the delay. I was really lost for inspiration and still am having difficulties with this story. Please if you have seen the movie Daybreakers. I need help with describing this movie and moving the plot of this story along. Email, PM, or leave a review with your Ideals. I put a link to Rosie the Riveter on my profile for those who need a reminder.**

Flashback

"I wonder if the Voulturi have seen this?" My grandfather asked, as a greeting after having seen what we were watching. "And, whose ideal was it to buy this movie?"

"Who do you think? Granddaddy." This had earned me a glare from my dad. Grandfather Carlisle didn't miss a beat, and just glanced toward Uncle Emmett. "Yep. You got it!"

"Well, I'm going up stairs to change. I will be down in a minute."

By the time Carlisle came back, Edward Dalton just met (William Defoe's character) Elvis. Who happens to tell Edward about his life, and how it is possible to become somewhat human again. The look on my grandfather's face was hilarious, he reminded me of a mad scientist. His eyes wide open and he was grinning from ear to ear. I could almost see the cogwheels spinning madly around as he was thinking if it would really work this way. Wondering about the whole scientific aspect, and what was involved in it.

"Hello, where is everyone?" Aunt Rosalie called out, entering from the kitchen. Having had come from the garage; she was decked out in coveralls, and a bandana tried around her head covering her hair. Grease was smeared all over the coveralls. She looked like the spitting image of Rosie the Riveter.

I showed Jake what I thought she looked liked to me with my gift; which caused him to laugh. My dad started laughing as well; he already had seen it, when I thought it. _I'm surprised you didn't laugh sooner._ I thought to him. Dad leaned into my ear whispering, so that Jake hopefully wouldn't hear him and said, "I was caught up in Jacob's mind. He was wondering who she was, plus was wondering why you thought that was so funny."

"You're right though, your Aunt does look like her." Dad said this out loud. Receiving me a glare from my Aunt Rosie.

"I'm sorry. I sort of meant it as a complement." I turned to her apologizing. Finally, Uncle Emmett started laughing. Having caught on late to our conversation. Aunt Rosalie just stormed past him; slapping him on the head, while heading up the stairs to their room.

"Ouch, Rose. That hurt. Did you have to do that?" Uncle Emmett called up the stairs, using his normal voice.

"Yes," Aunt Rosalie said standing right behind him. While giving Uncle Emmett a kiss on his head, where she had previously had slapped him on the head.

"So, what did I miss?" Aunt Rosalie asked; I showed her everything except the part where I played around with Uncle Jasper's ability. I noticed that Aunt Rosalie started to choke up at watching the explanation, of how in the realm of the movie it was possible to be come human again. **(A/N no pun intended. However, after I wrote it I realized that the human again part is also a title in the musical Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast) **

I also suspected it might have something to do with the classic car getting destroyed. My Aunt Rosalie can be real backwards sometimes, on the one hand she wanted to be treated like a lady should be. Well, according to the custom of the era she had grown up with. Yet, on the other hand she also wanted to be treated as an equal and wanted to be able to do things on her own. It's funny to go into an auto shop with her because of this. Most of the workers, especially the men want to take advantage of her and assume the she's the dumb blonde she appears to be. And are taken aback when they find out Aunt Rosalie's not; she actually knows what she is doing, getting only the items she'll need in order to fix whoever's car she's working on at the moment.

"I know this is just a movie." Aunt Rosalie began, "But, I wonder if…" stopping before she could put her thoughts into actual words. While letting us in on what she really truly hope could happen, and knowing that it never will. Dad turned and looked at her with knowing eyes, shaking his head no.

"Stay Out, Edward. Leave Rosalie alone." My mom ordered coming in, having just gotten back from grandpa Charlie's house. Then proceeded to sit in Dad's lap and giving kissing him on the lips. Ever since I was born, Aunt Rosalie and mom's relationship has become stronger. I wouldn't say they were best friend forever, like Aunt Alice and mom are; but they were definitely best friends. My mom finally understanding want it meant to Aunt Rosalie to be married, and wanting the little family mom had.

"Thank you, Bella." My Aunt Rosalie said, continuing with, "It's none of your business anyway Edward. And, yes I know it's a movie. So, as your wife so kindly told you; stay out."

"I…" Dad started, but stopped abruptly after receiving death glares from Uncle Jasper, mom, and both my aunts.

"Can't y'all just shut up and watched the movie?" Uncle Emmett asked; he finally had enough of all the chatter. He hated it when people interrupted him while he was watching anything on television. Even though it was a DVD that we were watching and could pause it. "Secondly, Eddie, get a room. Would you?" winking at my dad when he said that.


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers they belong to their creative owners. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry, that the chapter is short. I noticed it when I finished typing it, hand written it was only two pages long. However, I seemed right to end it where it ended. Please, leave me a review.**

**Broken Dreams**

After, all the commotion had settled down, I needed to use the bathroom. I got up and said to my family, "I need to have a human moment." My mom started to giggle at me, using Dad and her inside joke when she was still human. I continued on as if nothing happened and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Would you like me to pause the movie?" My dad stopped to ask me.

"No, just tell me what I missed when I get back."

"Alright. Just hurry back you wouldn't want to miss the best parts." Uncle Emmett shouted over his shoulder.

When I came back from the bathroom, the move was at the scene where Audrey and Lionel are conducting his hypothesis on our Eddie. Uncle Emmett informed me that our dear old Eddie had spotted the abandon wine distillery tank, and asked Audrey what it was used for. She explains to Eddie that it was used for fermenting the grape juice, and explained to him how the process works. Eddie realizes that he can use it to replicate what had happened to Lionel, and it really could work. They continue with the experiment, which involves catching on fire, using a wet blanket to smolder it, and finally the exhaust outlet to cut off the oxygen that stilled lingers in the air. They must have done it several times before, but just as always the magic of movies showed only what needs to be shown. And, of course on the final try they succeed. Eddie's hart starts to beat and continues on beating; his eye's go back to their original color a pretty clear blue/gray. The next thing to happen was they were being under attacked; when it was all over Eddie supported by Audrey and Lionel stepped out in to the sun.

"What a stupid movie!" Aunt Rosalie shouted and marched over to the DVD player, ejecting the disc. She then proceeds to crush, the DVD disc in her hands to dust.

"Damn it! Rose." Uncle Emmett shouted. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I was a dumb movie anyways. I hate it." Aunt Rosalie stormed off toward her sanctuary; our garage.

Uncle Emmett was about to get up, but was stopped by my grandmother Esme. "Stay. I'll go and talk with her. Emmett."

"Renesmee. I think this is a perfect time to talk with your mother, about how you experimented with your Uncle Jasper's gift." Dad said after everybody had gone, their separate way.

"Yes, Sir." I said looking at the ground in shame.


	12. Chapter 12:Why Me Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers; they belong to their brilliant creators. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Good grief two in one night.

* * *

Why me lord?

What have I ever done?

To deserve even one,

Of the pleasure I've known.

Tell me lord,

What did I ever do?

That was worth loving you,

For the kindness you've shown.

-Kris Kristofferson

(a/n. I thought this song describes some of the feelings, Rosalie is having. I have trouble myself expressing my true feelings, so I find it difficult in describing Rosalie's)

**Why Me Lord**

Esme's Point of View

Rosalie was sitting in her bright red Beemer convertible, dry sobbing asking herself why me.

Her eyes would have been red, if she were still human. I carefully walked over to Rosalie; opening the door to the passenger side and sat down next to her. I waited for her to start speaking. When she didn't start after several minutes, I decided I would start instead.

"Rosalie…" I began. I didn't know, what I was going to say. I never really regretted, the fact that Carlisle had transformed me into what we were, vampires. After, he found me dying from wanting to kill myself. I always loved Carlisle, since the first moment I laid my eyes of him in Columbus when I was sixteen. Though, my memories from when I was human are blurry to me now, I still remember that day clearly.

"Yes? Esme." Rosalie answered. I wish she would call mother or mom, at a critical time as this was. Jasper has even started calling me so, during our one-on-one heart filling moments. Which, I find amusing since he's technically old enough to be my father or grandfather.

"I do not know, what to say Rosalie. I know that you are really upset. Because deep down you wish, for what we just saw, to be true. However, would you want to become human without Emmett?" I asked. Rosalie just sat there quietly fiddling with a knob on the car stereo.

After, awhile of contemplating, Rosalie responded saying; "No. But, I still sometimes wish Carlisle had left me to die when he found me that night."

"Aunt Rosie, you don't mean that. Please, tell me you don't mean that." My granddaughter Renesmee said in tears. I opened the passenger door again, and helped Renesmee settle on to my lap. Rosalie turned to her, giving us both a hug; in her attempt wanting to give her niece a hug.

"I wouldn't trade my immortality for anything in the world; if it meant that I wouldn't have you." Rosalie said comforting Renesmee. "Nessie. How about you and I, go to Best But and get Emmett another copy to replace the on I destroyed?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay." Renesmee said, wiping her tears away.

"It seems like you're feeling better Rosalie. I think, I will go back and start making dinner for Renesmee, Jacob, and his friends." I said getting out of Rosalie's Beemer heading back towards the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner, Renesmee?"


	13. Chapter 13:Stupid Pixie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Daybreakers. They belong to their beloved creators Stepenie Meyer and Michael and Peter Spierig. Well, here it is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Stupid Pixie**

** Always has to Ruin Everything**

* * *

**_Emmett's Point of View_**

I was still upset with my Rosie. I could not believe she would do something like that. I knew that she would eventually go out and replace it. In the mean time, I was upset with the fact that I would not get to know how the movie was going to end until tomorrow. I hate it when I have to wait for something.

I was about to switch the television to the game-playing mode; when I noticed Alice started to look like Phoebe Hallowell from the show Charmed. Grinning from ear-to-ear her usual expression when it comes to have a very delicious premonition in her opinion. Usually, they are premonition that our own personal Phoebe knows we are willing to die to find out. Edward was looking rather strange, it seemed as he was having another of his silent conversation with are lovable but annoying pixie of a sister. It always boggles my mind because Phoebe never is annoying with her on the show, but then again if you keep getting premonitions that always pretty much end badly; it would put a downer on your personality too. Edward and Alice were silent and in the conversation for almost twenty minutes when I gave up with the game I was playing, my curiosity having been perked.

"Will you two stop that? Just tell us already. I know that Phoebe has seen how the movie is going to end." I rattled off, out of frustration.

"Alright. But don't you want to wait for Renesmee and Rosalie to get back. They're going to bring back something you're going to enjoy." Stupid cryptic pixie, always wanting to be superior by never saying what it is; right off the bat.

I glared at her just before responding, "NO!"

"Fine!" Alice huffed, "I'll tell you."

"So, does it end with a happy ending?" I asked.

"More or less." Alice responded cryptically. Then, she began to recount how the movie ended. It started with Eddy tricking Christopher into drinking; his tainted blood, which resulted in making Christopher being a mortal human. After noticing, Christopher angry begins to attack Audrey and Eddie, when Elvis comes into the room and saves the day by shooting a wooden spike into Christopher's chest. Of course, Audrey and Eddy walk off into the sunrise and lives happily ever after. I started laughing as the result of the usual ending being reversed.

"Well, darn it. I could have predicted that one." I said at the let down.


End file.
